Knew You Were Trouble
by Starlite Muse
Summary: Hogwarts School is taking part in the Information Exchange Program, where a class of Hogwarts students will be spending a year at the renown Trisswell Academy. Romance, competition and betrayal make up the new school year for the three Potter Siblings, and they soon discover that their new world is not quite what it seems. There is a dark secret and its hunting them down.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the story Harry Potter or any of the original J.K Rowling Characters, this story is purely fictional and for entertainment only. **

* * *

The first time Lily Luna Potter stepped through the doors of the great hall she was taken by the ceiling mimicking the beautiful sky—a gorgeous starry lit night— while little candles floated in its midst. Of all the magical places in Hogwarts the great hall was by far her favorite place to be. Sometimes she would sneak into the hall in the midst of night and stare at the stars endlessly for hours; she was always the first to wake up and the last to go to sleep. The hall would always be a place of comfort to her. When she got into a fight with her slightly overbearing cousins, failed an exam or had boy trouble she would find herself drawn to the hall and its calming presence. It wasn't just the night sky that calmed her, but also the knowledge that generations of Potters and Weasleys sat in this very room dealing with the same issues. The fact that Hogwarts was where her father Harry Potter defeated Voldemort was also strangely calming. Maybe it was the idea that the school was so full of her family that made her feel safe or the fact that they had survived through the worst. All she knew was that Hogwarts was a special place and she couldn't imagine ever living without it.

Yet, here she was.

"Lily! Hey snap out of it!" Lily blinked as she gained focus of her surroundings. She was standing in the courtyard of Hogwarts, while students from all years milled about in their normal clothes rather than in the usual uniforms they donned while attending the magic school; she glared at the young man who was wildly waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. James Sirius Potter, her oldest brother.

"Get your hand away from my face, James!" she snapped as she realized she had zoned out for the seventh— eighth? — time that day.

The youngest Potter sibling— who happened to be a Gryffindor— was wearing a pair of plain jeans and her favorite light blue blouse with a grey jumper, her light brown hair was tied back in its usual ponytail and her pretty brown eyes shone in the early morning sun.

"Well that was rude," James grumbled, Lily sighed and turned her attention back to her older brother. The nineteen year old Gryffindor seeker was wearing dark wash jeans and a plain white tee shirt that contrasted with his brown hair that emphasized his eyes that were the same brown as his sisters.

"I'm sorry I just can't seem to concentrate today".

Her adoring older brother smiled sadly "I know how ya feel. I can't believe we aren't spending the year at Hogwarts either" he ruffled her hair "but it's kind of exciting isn't it? At least we don't have to wear uniforms!"

Lily giggled "That's true".

"Well I for one am going to miss them" a light feminine voice came from behind the siblings, they turned their attention to the newcomers, a pretty red head with long black lashes walked up to them, she was wearing black tights with a charcoal colored sweater dress and sexy ankle books, her long pin-straight hair swished as she strolled through the crowd. The young woman was accompanied by a handsome young man, he shared many of James' features however rather than the brown hair of his two siblings, his was ebony black and while his siblings shared brown eyes, his were an exotic green with flecks of gold. His expression was soft and gentle compared to the boyish smirk that usually donned his older brother's face. Albus Severus Potter's expression glowed as he laughed, catching the eyes of many girls surrounding the premise.

"Rosy, only you would miss uniforms!" laughed Albus,

Rose Weasley grinned widely "What's so bad about that?"

"Well at least she's unique" Lily jumped to defend her cousin; Rose hugged the shorter girl and smirked at the boys.

"Even you're precious Lily is on my side!" she gloated. Both Albus and James adored their baby sister more than anything in the world and Lily—being the manipulative little minx she was— took full advantage of having two puppets ready to do her bidding at a moment's notice. Once when Sara Lewis— Lily's _ex_-best friend— had made a snide remark about Lily behind her back, Lily had James along with Fred plant Hiccough Sweets in all her meals resulting in a non-stop fit of hiccoughing that lasted two weeks. While Albus wasn't a prankster he was a prefect, Sara Lewis _conveniently_ got busted for being in possession of a love potion that she _swore_ she never bought, which resulted in detention for a month.

"Careful Rose, you're fighting a dangerous battle" Teddy Lupin casually remarked as he strolled over to the group, swiftly putting an end to the playful argument.

"Hey Teddy, took you long enough" James walked up to the young Care of Magical Creatures Professor and the two clasped hands. Clad in a pair of brand new jeans, a long sleeved polo shirt and a black vest everyone knew that the professor's pretty fiancé Victorie Weasley had had an influence on the usually haphazard attire that the young professor preferred to wear.

"Well aren't you looking," Rose looked him over once more "better".

Smiling fondly Teddy nodded "Vic, she insisted".

His hair turned a light pink as he mentioned his fiancé. The two had dated for only six months before Teddy proposed and while caught off guard the pretty Metal Charmer had agreed much to the delight of the Potter/Weasley clan.

"Anyway I have to do a head count and then we'll be off" he smiled and wandered off into the crowd. While Teddy was talking to James and Rose, Scorpius Malfoy Albus's best friend and Rose's long-time crush had arrived making their little group complete.

"Malfoy," Lily rolled her eyes as Albus addressed his best friend. Similar to their fathers before them the two had taken to addressing each other by their last names.

"Potter," Scorpius smirked "such a shame the rest of your" he paused "_extensive_ family couldn't make it" he stressed the word extensive, an intentional jibe to bait Albus.

"I don't need my family to take you on, 'specially since I know your- ahem- weakness" Albus motioned to Rose who had yet to notice his arrival. Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand, pulling it away from Roses direction.

"You wouldn't dare" he hissed, his eyes wide with worry defying the slight anger in his voice.

"Wanna bet?" Albus grinned, now having the upper-hand.

"Bet what?" James asked as he and Rose took notice of the newest arrival.

"How much longer they're going to make us wait, I mean we've been here for half an hour!" Lily exclaimed, earning an appreciative look from Scorpius and an unsaid 'I owe you'.

Everyone looked at Rose and Albus—both were prefects, Ravenclaw and Slytheryn respectively— who shrugged "we weren't told when we would be leaving. All we know is that we're getting there by port key" Rose replied, and Albus nodded while looking just as confused as the rest of them. "Should I go check?" she asked.

"Wait," Scorpius said "I'll go with you" the two turned to leave but James interrupted.

"Never mind, look over there" he gestured to the courtyard steps where Teddy— Aka Professor Lupin— along with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Avalon stood.

"Attention Hogwarts Students" called out Professor McGonagall "as you all know this year Hogwarts at the request of the Ministry for Magic, will be taking part of the Information Exchange Program. This has been implemented so that the European Magical World can learn about the technology that had been developing in the Americas" _while Europe fought against Voldemort._ Lily silently added.

It was a tense subject until recent years, the Magical Democracy of the Americas –or the MDA for short— refused to back up the Ministry when Voldemort reigned, preferring to close their boarders and keep themselves secluded. The Voldemort issue was not the only dispute between the two governments, while the Ministry chose to keep the traditional way of magic the MDA begun fusing magic and technology and begun a new style of magic; Coalesction.

"The two governments have come to an agreement and the Ministry has decided to allow the MDAs ideas and technology into Europe," the Headmistress continued," This is why a class of Hogwarts students compiled of different years is going to spend a year at the renowned Trisswell Academy. It is one of five schools in the Americas, residing in the well-known Rocky Mountains of Canada."

Another Academy was Salem Tech which had more a mentorship style of schooling in which students were assigned a mentor and worked one-on-one in an extensive and elite program that was designed personally for each student; It was Rose' dream to attend Salem.

"Lily!" exclaimed Rose, "Snap out of it," Lily blinked and smiled sheepishly at Rose.

"Sorry, I'm having concentration issues today" she and Rose began walking with the rest of the students as they made their way to the port key that was located at the Quidditch pitch. As they entered the pitch they were surprised by the roar of voices. The stands were full of students, all chanting the names of the different houses. The departing students stood in the pitch pleasantly surprised but also slightly confused.

Suddenly out of nowhere Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the stadium, drowning out the roaring crowd, "Goodbye students and make your school proud!"

* * *

"Annalise Veratis!" She groaned as she heard the piercing voice yell out her name for the seventh time. Grabbing one of the many pillows scattered around the bed she covered her head in an attempt to block out the noise. she started to drift back to sleep when she felt the pillow yanked away from her, Ani sat up blinking sleepily as her eyes adjusted to the light. After a few seconds she was able to focus on the figure looming over her. His light skin was smooth as marble and he was gifted with sharp chiselled features, enchanting grey eyes, pale lips and a face crowned by silky black hair. While he was incredibly beautiful – his physical features resembled that of an angel, in fact Ani was sure she'd heard him described as such on more than one occasion— his personality was cold and uncaring. There was only one person he ever truly cared for, and it happened to be the annoying voice telling her to get up.

Ani glared up at him, accusing him for the sudden brightness in the room. All the blinds covering the windows had been opened and the bright early morning light flashed harshly across the many reflective surfaces that occupied the bedroom.

"Up. Now" he ordered before silently stalking out of the room. She watched him go before sluggishly getting out of bed, instantly longing for its warmth. At the snap of her fingers, the blinds snapped closed and she sleepily watched as the room came alive. The glass fireplace that connected the bedroom to the adjoining study- converted-studio crackled as it turned on.

The walk-in closet flew open and clothes, shoes, belts and whatever else glided over to the newly made bed. In the bathroom the shower turned on and hot water begun to flow from the large overhead monsoon faucet. She made her way to the bathroom, stripping herself of her comfy pajamas as she walked. The clothes she tossed aside carelessly, slithered in a slightly disturbing way to her laundry basket; however Ani was used to it.

When she stepped out of the shower her hair was swept up by a towel while another larger one wrapped itself around her lithe body. She slipped her clothes on and sat down at her vanity while her hair was dried and styled. Makeup brushes skittered around the black tabletop and across her face as she waited patiently until she was all dolled up.

When she was finally done she walked over to the door, stopping to look at herself curiously in the large body mirror beside the exit. Her ebony black hair was swept to the side in a ponytail that ran down her shoulder. Her catlike royal blue eyes were framed by thick black lashes and rimmed in Kohl. Her lips were natural, only covered by a light layer of Chap Stick to moisten them. Her outfit consisted of white capris with a black belt and a red floral camisole with a black leather jacket thrown over. Her ever present satchel containing her sketchbook and her precious Grimore was at her side and she allowed herself one of her rare smiles as she strutted out in her black wedges.

She entered the kitchen of the large house and was welcomed by the bustling of her older sister Calliope, aka the persistent voice beckoning her to get up.

Calliope glanced up at Annalise and smiled brightly, "Finally!" she exclaimed "Micah's been waiting".

Annalise' gaze slid over to the statuesque figure that sat stoically at the table, staring intently at the food placed in front of him. He looked up at her and she was met with the same cold gaze he had given her when he woke her up.

Calliope continued to babble on and Micah's gaze shifted to his younger twin sister, listening to everything she had to say no matter how unimportant. Calliope sat down beside Micah, and Annalise took the remaining seat situated opposite the twins.

"Today the exchange students from Hogwarts are coming!" she babbled as her siblings ate quietly, she was used to one person conversations as Micah would only answer when directly asked a question and Annalise would pointedly ignore her. Today however she listened as Calliope continued on about the exchange program.

"Me and Micah are going to be their guides for the day, and Ollie promised he'd meet up with us at the hotel" her eyes lit up as she talked about her boyfriend who had lived in Britain until two years ago.

"Do you want to come? We could use the help!"

Annalise shook her head "I have plans" she answered and continued to much on her cereal.

"Oh it would have been fun, right Micah?"

"Yes"

The room went silent when Calliope stopped talking and the three sat in silence until the sound of a car horn blared, the sound reverberating throughout the silent house. Annalise got up, her bag in hand and made her way to the front door. Micah stood and followed her to the door.

"Where are you going?" Micah questioned.

"Shopping"

"Be home by ten" he commanded, Annalise didn't answer. She started to pull open the large door, Micah hovered behind her,"I mean it"

Annalise glanced back, "fine" she replied before stepping out the door.

* * *

**Ok... So this is my first Fanfiction,**

**I've been working on this idea for a long time now, and I finally got the courage to post it!**

**I am new to the world of published writing and I look forward to reviews and ratings,**

**If you notice any spelling/grammar errors please notify me and I will fix them!**

**Let me know if you like the story and wish me luck! **

** ~Starlite Muse~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter!**

**Special Thanks to Varrick and NimueTheSorceress, for the reviews and follows :)**

**I don't own the story Harry Potter or any of the original J.K Rowling Characters, this story is purely fictional and for entertainment only.**

* * *

"Ahh, I hate travelling by port key!" grumbled James. The last few people had just arrived at the landing site; it had taken around half an hour for the entire group to slowly arrive in their little pods. Each "pod" was assigned a port key and a time of departure, leaving in three minute intervals. It was a dull and unexciting process that left James bored out of his mind. He'd had plenty of time to view their landing site; a plain field in the middle of nowhere.

From beside him he heard a little snort "come on James, patience is a virtue" Rose murmured. She was sitting on the grass beside him, an open book resting on her lap. She looked up from its yellowed pages and smiled at him. He sat down and glared back "virtue can kiss my ar—" he begun to retort before swiftly cutting himself off, "Hey Professor Avalon" he squeaked.

Rose looked up at the approaching professor while James stared wide-eyed at the petite woman. She had a tendency to appear at the worst –or best, depending on how you looked at it— times.

"Rose, would you mind tending to the younger students?" her airy and almost musical voice rang out as she voiced her request. She was one of the most beautiful professors at Hogwarts and had many admirers compiled of both students and staff, however she was more than just a pretty face she was also the professor of both Charms and Study of Ancient Runes, incredibly intelligent and a Hogwarts Alumni. She was also the only person in the Hogwarts group to have been to the MDA. She had spent the summer at Trisswell to learn more about the school, and had returned seeming very impressed.

"Of course professor" she replied before walking off to the group of younger students who were huddled together nervously. Professor Avalon turned to leave when Albus, Scorpius and Lily suddenly joined them.

"Professor!" exclaimed Lily, "Why are we in a field?" she gestured to the wide and open area which was now occupied with around fifty students ranging from fourteen to nineteen. James watched as she paused.

She took a moment before answering, a smirk slowly spreading across her face, "you'll see" she murmured mysteriously, before leaving the group of madly curious students behind.

"What's up with all the secrecy?" Scorpius said, his gaze following Professor Avalon. James followed his example and soon the entire group was watching the Professor intently. They watched her flit from group to group checking on all the students. When she finished checking on all the arrivals she wandered through the crowd searching for someone.

James checked his watch and groaned. He opened his mouth to complain when Albus suddenly jumped up. "What the hell?

James turned, he felt his jaw go slack "Is that a—"

* * *

"Dragon" gasped Rose.

Descending from the clear blue sky was a large beast the size of two full-grown elephants. It possessed metallic silvery scales that glittered in the sun flashing beams of light into the crowd of terrified students, blinding them to the approaching danger. Its wings were made up of a white leathery material that looked paper thin, yet each pounding beat held the powerful creature firmly suspended in the air. The face which was a combination of a lizard, a sea serpent and a bird housed its fangs of ivory, sharpened to a point; so cruel yet so beautiful. Everything Rose had heard about dragons from her uncle Charlie was true.

The students began to panic, all attempting to escape the oncoming fury of the dragon. They scattered, however a white misty light swept across the field, creating a circle that trapped the students— blocking their escape. Rose stood, dumbfounded for the first time in her life.

She stood as students rushed past her, frozen in shock. Someone bumped into her in the frantic attempt to flock at the wall, to get as far away from the beast as possible. She blinked, whipping around she spotted Professor Avalon, who simply watched the dragon making no attempt to do anything. Rose ran over to her, "Professor! What should we do?"

Professor Avalon turned to her, smiling. "Calm down and look carefully Rose" she gestured towards the landing dragon, who was now only a few feet from the ground. Rose gulped and peered at the beast searching for any details she missed.

"Oh" she echoed, sitting on the back of the dragon was a figure dressed in black. "Does that mean?" she begun, receiving a nod from the woman,

"Yes, we are in no danger, Look over there" she pointed to another figure descending the sky on what seemed like an invisible spiraling staircase. Other student had begun to notice the figures and began to calm down. Now curiosity mixed in with the fear and unease of the crowd.

The dragon had landed and the hooded black figure smoothly dismounted before walking over to the staircase and helping the second figure—a girl— off the stairs. "Welcome Hogwarts Students" The girl on the invisible staircase had begun to speak, her voice resonating in the dome of misty light "To the new world"

* * *

"My name is Calliope Veratis. I'm a student at Trisswell Academy of Magical Instruction and I'm going to be one of your guides" The girl smiled at the stunned group; she was very beautiful, long black hair with gray eyes and sharp elfin features gave her an ethereal-like appearance. She wore a knee high dress of black and silver that matched the colors of the mysterious dragon and rider. The rider remained at her side unmoving, his face shadowed by the hood while the dragon stood a few feet away, its tail flicking casually from side to side. It reminded Lily of a cat hunting for mice, and she watched the beast warily. The girl—Calliope, continued to speak.

"You don't need to be alarmed, he won't bite" she smiled again at the wary students. Lily turned to face the girl.

"Won't bite? It's a dragon! Not to mention we're in a field with nowhere to hide or run to, and now some strange mist won't let us try" She exclaimed, causing several students to jump at the unexpected outburst. Albus and James turned in surprise at their sister's anger. Lily gasped as she realised what she had done, unthinking she voiced her feelings aloud. She bit her tongue, mad at herself for sounding scared. She was THE Harry Potters one and only daughter, she shouldn't show fear. She was a Gryffindor she was supposed to be brave, but she sounded like a terrified child. She continued to mentally berate herself, and almost missed Calliopes next words.

"What makes you think we're in the middle of nowhere?" Calliope asked, "Welcome to the magic city, Aldenell" she exclaimed then murmured something into the earpiece on her right. From above, the dome of mist began to dissipate, giving way to blue skies filled with clouds. Lily watched in awe as a city began to form out of the mist. Tall buildings, trees, roads and so much more formed where five minutes earlier nothing but empty fields stood.

The gasping and exclaiming that filled the air was followed by thousands of questions; Lily herself was consumed with curiosity, wondering how it was possible to land in a city. She too would have asked questions, but she was watching the city.

Cars drove past at unbelievable speeds while figures on brooms swept above and around buildings. People on the side walk across the street waved, then dissaperated casually and wands as well as other strange artifacts were occupying the hands of the passerby's. Shopping bags with labels like "The Potion Place" and Quidditch sweaters seemed as ordinary as anything. The air was thick with magic. Even the big T.V. screens were covered in advertisements for love potions and the latest "WizTech" equipment.

"This is a specially designed landing site for port key" Calliope explained, causing the voices to die down.

"The mist acts as a barrier between the city and the site, allowing for safe port key travel within the city," another voice sounded from behind. Lily turned to see three more people approaching—two men and a woman. The woman who spoke was possibly stranger than Lily's name sake Luna. She had bright pink hair adorned with a pair of well used goggles, and wore a silver top with black leggings and a tutu. She wore a tool belt around her waist and it was filled with a variety of tools, many of which were unfamiliar to Lily. In her hand she held a black broomstick that had strange metal attachments. The two males both carried brooms as well, but theirs did not have the same strange attachments.

"Ah, let me introduce Nicia Rhys" Calliope said, motioning to the strange girl. "She is one of our Workshop Majors" She then motioned to the other two "Professor Rimbold, head of the Casters Department and Deisya Volt our Quidditch Captain" Professor Rimbold was a slim man with glasses and Deisya was tall with a serious air about him. They both nodded to the students and joined Calliope at the front.

"Lastly, my brother Micah, head of the Dragonfang Students section" She gestured to the hooded rider. "He's a little shy" she laughed. Micah slipped the hood off as he was introduced, and Lily – along with many others— gasped. If Calliope was beautiful, then Micah was gorgeous.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I feel like I've done so little this week, I've been pretty busy though. I entered an art competition and that's been taking up any extra spare time I have, plus its Ramadan so I'm dead tired :( Summer school is alright, but I wish I was doing better, we move crazy fast with our work meaning additional afterschool studying... yippee... Anyway, just thinking about school is making me depressed... so here's chapter 3 (I planned another part but I couldn't finish it, I'll try and add it in during the week!)**

**Okay, So I combined the Chapters 3 and 4 together because they were initially meant to all be one chapter (also, its mostly me just feeding information out in a filler chapter, which kinda annoys me). The plot is starting off pretty slow, but next week should be the real takeoff point for the story. Right know I'm introducing characters and explaining the world a lot. **

**Please feel free to comment with your ideas or criticisms, tell me what you like and don't like. I love to hear from you all personally. **

**If you notice any spelling/grammar errors please notify me and I will fix them!**

**Let me know if you like the story and wish me luck! **

**~Starlite Muse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! New chapter!**

**Special Thanks to Varrick and NimueTheSorceress, for the reviews and follows :)**

**I don't own the story Harry Potter or any of the original J.K Rowling Characters, this story is purely fictional and for entertainment only.**

* * *

"Ahh, I hate travelling by port key!" grumbled James. The last few people had just arrived at the landing site; it had taken around half an hour for the entire group to slowly arrive in their little pods. Each "pod" was assigned a port key and a time of departure, leaving in three minute intervals. It was a dull and unexciting process that left James bored out of his mind. He'd had plenty of time to view their landing site; a plain field in the middle of nowhere.

From beside him he heard a little snort "come on James, patience is a virtue" Rose murmured. She was sitting on the grass beside him, an open book resting on her lap. She looked up from its yellowed pages and smiled at him. He sat down and glared back "virtue can kiss my ar—" he begun to retort before swiftly cutting himself off, "Hey Professor Avalon" he squeaked.

Rose looked up at the approaching professor while James stared wide-eyed at the petite woman. She had a tendency to appear at the worst –or best, depending on how you looked at it— times.

"Rose, would you mind tending to the younger students?" her airy and almost musical voice rang out as she voiced her request. She was one of the most beautiful professors at Hogwarts and had many admirers compiled of both students and staff, however she was more than just a pretty face she was also the professor of both Charms and Study of Ancient Runes, incredibly intelligent and a Hogwarts Alumni. She was also the only person in the Hogwarts group to have been to the MDA. She had spent the summer at Trisswell to learn more about the school, and had returned seeming very impressed.

"Of course professor" she replied before walking off to the group of younger students who were huddled together nervously. Professor Avalon turned to leave when Albus, Scorpius and Lily suddenly joined them.

"Professor!" exclaimed Lily, "Why are we in a field?" she gestured to the wide and open area which was now occupied with around fifty students ranging from fourteen to nineteen. James watched as she paused.

She took a moment before answering, a smirk slowly spreading across her face, "you'll see" she murmured mysteriously, before leaving the group of madly curious students behind.

"What's up with all the secrecy?" Scorpius said, his gaze following Professor Avalon. James followed his example and soon the entire group was watching the Professor intently. They watched her flit from group to group checking on all the students. When she finished checking on all the arrivals she wandered through the crowd searching for someone.

James checked his watch and groaned. He opened his mouth to complain when Albus suddenly jumped up. "What the hell?

James turned, he felt his jaw go slack "Is that a—"

* * *

"Dragon" gasped Rose.

Descending from the clear blue sky was a large beast the size of two full-grown elephants. It possessed metallic silvery scales that glittered in the sun flashing beams of light into the crowd of terrified students, blinding them to the approaching danger. Its wings were made up of a white leathery material that looked paper thin, yet each pounding beat held the powerful creature firmly suspended in the air. The face which was a combination of a lizard, a sea serpent and a bird housed its fangs of ivory, sharpened to a point; so cruel yet so beautiful. Everything Rose had heard about dragons from her uncle Charlie was true.

The students began to panic, all attempting to escape the oncoming fury of the dragon. They scattered, however a white misty light swept across the field, creating a circle that trapped the students— blocking their escape. Rose stood, dumbfounded for the first time in her life.

She stood as students rushed past her, frozen in shock. Someone bumped into her in the frantic attempt to flock at the wall, to get as far away from the beast as possible. She blinked, whipping around she spotted Professor Avalon, who simply watched the dragon making no attempt to do anything. Rose ran over to her, "Professor! What should we do?"

Professor Avalon turned to her, smiling. "Calm down and look carefully Rose" she gestured towards the landing dragon, who was now only a few feet from the ground. Rose gulped and peered at the beast searching for any details she missed.

"Oh" she echoed, sitting on the back of the dragon was a figure dressed in black. "Does that mean?" she begun, receiving a nod from the woman,

"Yes, we are in no danger, Look over there" she pointed to another figure descending the sky on what seemed like an invisible spiraling staircase. Other student had begun to notice the figures and began to calm down. Now curiosity mixed in with the fear and unease of the crowd.

The dragon had landed and the hooded black figure smoothly dismounted before walking over to the staircase and helping the second figure—a girl— off the stairs. "Welcome Hogwarts Students" The girl on the invisible staircase had begun to speak, her voice resonating in the dome of misty light "To the new world"

* * *

"My name is Calliope Veratis. I'm a student at Trisswell Academy of Magical Instruction and I'm going to be one of your guides" The girl smiled at the stunned group; she was very beautiful, long black hair with gray eyes and sharp elfin features gave her an ethereal-like appearance. She wore a knee high dress of black and silver that matched the colors of the mysterious dragon and rider. The rider remained at her side unmoving, his face shadowed by the hood while the dragon stood a few feet away, its tail flicking casually from side to side. It reminded Lily of a cat hunting for mice, and she watched the beast warily. The girl—Calliope, continued to speak.

"You don't need to be alarmed, he won't bite" she smiled again at the wary students. Lily turned to face the girl.

"Won't bite? It's a dragon! Not to mention we're in a field with nowhere to hide or run to, and now some strange mist won't let us try" She exclaimed, causing several students to jump at the unexpected outburst. Albus and James turned in surprise at their sister's anger. Lily gasped as she realised what she had done, unthinking she voiced her feelings aloud. She bit her tongue, mad at herself for sounding scared. She was THE Harry Potters one and only daughter, she shouldn't show fear. She was a Gryffindor she was supposed to be brave, but she sounded like a terrified child. She continued to mentally berate herself, and almost missed Calliopes next words.

"What makes you think we're in the middle of nowhere?" Calliope asked, "Welcome to the magic city, Aldenell" she exclaimed then murmured something into the earpiece on her right. From above, the dome of mist began to dissipate, giving way to blue skies filled with clouds. Lily watched in awe as a city began to form out of the mist. Tall buildings, trees, roads and so much more formed where five minutes earlier nothing but empty fields stood.

The gasping and exclaiming that filled the air was followed by thousands of questions; Lily herself was consumed with curiosity, wondering how it was possible to land in a city. She too would have asked questions, but she was watching the city.

Cars drove past at unbelievable speeds while figures on brooms swept above and around buildings. People on the side walk across the street waved, then dissaperated casually and wands as well as other strange artifacts were occupying the hands of the passerby's. Shopping bags with labels like "The Potion Place" and Quidditch sweaters seemed as ordinary as anything. The air was thick with magic. Even the big T.V. screens were covered in advertisements for love potions and the latest "WizTech" equipment.

"This is a specially designed landing site for port key" Calliope explained, causing the voices to die down.

"The mist acts as a barrier between the city and the site, allowing for safe port key travel within the city," another voice sounded from behind. Lily turned to see three more people approaching—two men and a woman. The woman who spoke was possibly stranger than Lily's name sake Luna. She had bright pink hair adorned with a pair of well used goggles, and wore a silver top with black leggings and a tutu. She wore a tool belt around her waist and it was filled with a variety of tools, many of which were unfamiliar to Lily. In her hand she held a black broomstick that had strange metal attachments. The two males both carried brooms as well, but theirs did not have the same strange attachments.

"Ah, let me introduce Fern Rhys" Calliope said, motioning to the strange girl. "She is one of our Workshop Majors" She then motioned to the other two "Professor Rimbold, head of the Casters Department and Deisya Volt our Quidditch Captain" Professor Rimbold was a slim man with glasses and Deisya was tall with a serious air about him. They both nodded to the students and joined Calliope at the front.

"Lastly, my brother Micah, head of the Dragonfang Students section" She gestured to the hooded rider. "He's a little shy" she laughed. Micah slipped the hood off as he was introduced, and Lily – along with many others— gasped. If Calliope was beautiful, then Micah was gorgeous.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I feel like I've done so little this week, I've been pretty busy though. I entered an art competition and that's been taking up any extra spare time I have, plus its Ramadan so I'm dead tired :( Summer school is alright, but I wish I was doing better, we move crazy fast with our work meaning additional afterschool studying... yippee... Anyway, just thinking about school is making me depressed... so here's chapter 3 (I planned another part but I couldn't finish it, I'll try and add it in during the week!)**

**Okay, So I combined the Chapters 3 and 4 together because they were initially meant to all be one chapter (also, its mostly me just feeding information out in a filler chapter, which kinda annoys me). The plot is starting off pretty slow, but next week should be the real takeoff point for the story. Right know I'm introducing characters and explaining the world a lot. **

**Please feel free to comment with your ideas or criticisms, tell me what you like and don't like. I love to hear from you all personally. **

**If you notice any spelling/grammar errors please notify me and I will fix them!**

**Let me know if you like the story and wish me luck! **

**~Starlite Muse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry for the really long delay. I think I'm a little over my head with updating weekly... so i decided to update every two weeks instead. On the bright side of things, I'm not horrified at the content of this chapter! I can promise that this is the real beginning of the story...**

**Special thanks to the following people for their favs, follows, and comments. **

**thedemigodinthebluepolicebox**

**welcome2michaeland**

**dreamerqueen94**

**ItsNotLikeILoveYou**

**and all the other anonomys readers out there!**

**Well without further ado, **

**I don't own the story Harry Potter or any of the original J.K Rowling Characters, this story is purely fictional and for entertainment only.**

* * *

"If I could have your attention please," Deisya called out from the center of the room. At his request the students gathered around him to listen to the announcement. Off to the side, Calliope, Micah and Fern watched silently. Micah was leaning casually against the wall watching the events of the room with his usual stoic demeanour. Calliope sat on a chair, taken from one of the little bistro tables on the pool patio, looking agitated; unusual for the girl who happily played tour guide for the entire day. Fern hovered beside the twins nervously shifting from foot to foot, shooting an occasional glance at Professor Rimbold who was sitting on a sofa in one of the mini lounging areas. He was accompanied by Professor Avalon. Overall it created a very tense atmosphere, though Albus Severus Potter doubted anyone else noticed their hosts' distressed behaviour.

"I know you are all looking forward to exploring the city, unfortunately due to—" he paused for a second, "_certain events_ only years seven and up are allowed to leave the building". All around him students groaned and protested, blocking out Deisya's voice, and belting out their complaints like five year olds. The interruption caused Albus to frown. He was displeased by the behaviour of his fellow students, whose impatience drowned out the end of the announcement. Respect was one thing that Albus valued above all else.

He himself had already heard the announcement amongst other bits of important information— the Professors, both Hogwarts and Trisswell, had pulled the Prefects aside shortly after they arrived at the tower— but the lax attitude of his peers was displeasing. He stifled his annoyance at the students behaviour, after all they had been promised back at Hogwarts that they would be able to roam the city for a few days before Trisswell started there semester. So it was natural they would be upset at the revelation. Albus wasn't as outraged as some of the others, but for all the information he was given, the professors had refused to let them know the 'certain events' that occurred, which roused Albus' curiosity. What kind of events would drive the school to place a cap on students leaving the premise? And why keep the 'certain events' a secret?

Deisya waited a moment before repeating the last part of his announcement, "a curfew of ten-o-clock has been implemented" this caused more complaints to arise from the crowd, once again cutting him off. He shook his head and walked away scowling and refused to answer the complaints and appeals thrown at him. Albus felt sorry for the quidditch captain who happened to be the scapegoat sent by Professor Rimbold. From what he'd seen of the bony man, he seemed to prefer sending out others—in this case Deisya, earlier it had been Calliope—to deal with just about everything.

Taking his departure as the end of the announcement the crowd broke up. Albus glanced around for his sister Lily, who would no doubt be devastated at the announcement. He frowned, unable to pick her out. He spotted James and Teddy on the far side of the crowd, and watched as Scorpius joined them a moment later. He moved towards them, his mind still occupied with the strange events.

As he made his way through the crowd he passed a group of girls who giggled and smiled when he nodded at them. Quickly moving past, he overheard a group of fifth years talking. A loud arrogant voice stood out amongst the sea of noise and he immediately placed it as Thomas Harley, a beater on Hufflepuff team for the last three years. He was as always surrounded by a group of his friends, though Albus felt they'd be better classified as mindless gorillas.

"I'm not letting a little rules get in the way of my fun" he boasted, "I'm gonna sneak out, who's with me?" Albus veered off towards the group. As a prefect it was his duty to deal with issues such as this. He was almost upon the unsuspecting fifth years when a head of fiery red hair blocked his view.

Rose apparently beat him to the punch. She charged over furiously, glaring at the students. Thomas was still boasting when Rose came up behind him, Thomas hadn't noticed her arrival, but the rest of his group paled, eyes wide with fear. "Come on, what are they gonna do? They won't even know we're gone!"

They were terrified of the fiery headed prefect. Of course it was no surprise considering her ferocious reputation. In fact they even had a nickname for her. They called her The Fury.

"Oh really? Well I'm quite certain the academy is prepared to deal with overly confident idiots, like you, who think they're so smart" Rose snapped, causing Thomas to jump, nearly tripping over himself in an attempt to get away from her. "I'm sure you've failed to notice the chips they placed on us earlier?"

"Um, no I—" Thomas stuttered. Rose could be terrifying when she got mad, Albus grimaced.

Rose could handle herself, but he almost went over to pacify the fury out of pity for the petrified students at the receiving end of her rage. He shook his head, unwilling to offer himself as a sacrifice in place of the fifth years. His reasoning being that if Rose heard them, it was their own fault for not being more subtle. However his caring personality conflicted with his logic. He grimaced and hesitantly left Rose to deal with the issue and strolled up to James, Teddy and Scorpius. It seemed his curiosity was more important than logic or pity.

"Come on Teddy, just a hint"

As Albus approached he heard James badgering the young professor.

"Sorry James, I just" he hesitated "well it's just that" he shook his head, at a loss for words.

"Teddy, we've known each other since well, forever"

"Yeah but I—"

"Teddy, my dad's your godfather, you practically grew up with us" James was gaining the upper hand, Albus smirked. While James was no doubt the slowest of the three Potter siblings, he still possessed their incredible manipulative abilities inherited from their mother. Abilities he was putting to good use.

"James, you're right" Teddy finally caved; a strange thought occurred to Albus, perhaps James did have the most talent of the three.

"I did practically grow up with you three, so I know just how devious you all are" Teddy accused, "Nice try though" Or maybe not.

"Hey Al" James exclaimed, turning away from the professor. Did nothing dampen his brother's enthusiasm?

"What's up with the curfew?" he asked, eagerly expecting the prefect to know the answer.

"It's no use James, he doesn't know" Teddy responded from behind James.

Albus nodded, "I have no clue whatsoever" he stopped beside Scorpius who looked just as intrigued as James.

"Awe man, this sucks" James scratched the back of his neck and paced up and down. He had a tendency to fidget.

"Calm down James, we can still have fun" Deisya stalked up to them, a small smirk on his face, "that is if you know where to go"

"You'd better keep you word, after all those promises you made earlier" James muttered at the Quidditch captain. Deisya for some reason found James' complaints entertaining and laughed shaking his head. They had spent the day touring the city and had gotten along well with Deisya, who had offered to take them around to see the night life of Aldenell.

"Don't worry, you have a better chance of picking up girls at the club then you'll have with Fern"

James' expression soured. Scorpius snorted at the comment and Albus bit back a laugh.

Much to James' disappointment—and everyone else's entertainment—, Fern was not as friendly as she initially seemed and had rebuffed his multiple attempts at conversation. It was amusing to watch the pink haired girl ignore James' obvious flirtations; also Rose took immense pleasure in heckling his failures and found plenty of chances to do so.

Mocking each other happened to be one of James and Rose's favorite pastimes. It really was entertaining when they went at each other's throats.

"It's the best club in town, guaranteed" Deisya assured them.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "We're underage, how do we get in?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen" Scorpius replied

"Congrats, you're legal" Deisya laughed, "you can do anything you want, drink, party, whatever"

Scorpius' eyes went wide "seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Is that why seven and up are allowed out of the building?" Albus probed.

Deisya hesitated, scratched his head and shrugged "I guess" he faded off and the conversation stopped.

"Honestly the nerve of those fifth years is infuriating" Rose stormed over, visibly fuming.

"Hey hey, calm down Rosy no need to get so angry" Albus spoke softly, calming down his raging cousin. "They were just trying to have some fun. I mean Lil would probably do the same" he scratched his chin "actually, she'll be trying to do that no doubt about it"

Rose was nodding, the soft conversation soothing her rage. "You're right, where is she" she turned around to scan the crowd of students in the lobby.

"Have any of you seen Lily?" she voiced. They all looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Haven't seen her since we got here" Teddy said. Beside him James nodded vigorously.

"Maybe she went up to her room. Lily's the short brunette, right?" Deisya joined in, "She ran past me a little after we arrived, looked like she was heading up"

Rose, James and Albus exchanged worried looks.

"I should go check on her," Rose mumbled, "what's the plan?" she said more clearly

"We're heading to the club, who's in?

"I'm in" James jumped,

Scorpius nodded "Me too"

"I'm in also" Albus declared. He could use the chance to ask Deisya more questions about the school and the city.

"Yeah, I'm going as well. Someone has to watch you all" Teddy joined in.

"Who else is going?"

"Um, Evan, Thea, Jenna, Kyle, Ed, Sara but not John cause they broke up yesterday. Rick, Felicity, Peter, Thomas. Laura, Will, Jack and Timmy" James recited,

"And Zed," Scorpius added

"Oops, forgot him" he said sheepishly.

"All of you? That's almost the whole class" Rose responded, the amazement evident in her voice. Albus wasn't surprised, that was around twenty people in total. No wonder Teddy was chaperoning.

"Yeah you in?"

She bit her lip then slowly nodded giving a sideways glance at Scorpius.

"How about we spilt to get ready an' meet back here in say, half an hour?" Deisya proposed, "tell the rest of em' will ya?"

"Alright sounds good"

* * *

**Not a lot, but I feel confident with this chapter... Btw I have MANY new characters who's names have yet to be introduced appearing within the next 3-4 chapters... so be prepared for some crazy names and all... Also SO SORRY for the confusion of the whole Fern/Nicia thing, an error I forgot to fix. Her name is Fern, but I had it previously being Nicia(who I made into a character for an original story)...**

**Anywhooo...**

**Please feel free to comment with your ideas or criticisms, tell me what you like and don't like. I love to hear from you all personally. **

**If you notice any spelling/grammar errors please notify me and I will fix them!**

**Let me know if you like the story and wish me luck! **

**~Starlite Muse**


End file.
